Clows Cinderella
by jessica499499
Summary: Yukito's had a crush on Prince Toya forever. But he doesn't want to ruin their friendship. Can the King of Clow and a new look help Yukito get his prince? Set before the king's death in the series. Slash. Don't like don't read! Sequel posted!
1. Tea Time

This story is dedicated to the best Yukito/Toya writer to ever exist! Thunder-phoenix! Anyone who likes this pairing should visit her wonderful profile page under my favorite authers list. If you don't like her that's your loss because she's a genius at good fluffy fic's. As promised this story is for her as a thank you for all her amazing stories she has allowed us readers to view. Hope you all enjoy this new story.

NOTE: I do not own TRC! But I wish I did.

"Yukito, I wish to speak to you please." The king of Clow ordered.

"Yes of course your Majesty." Yukito called as he followed the king into his side office.

Yukito sighed nervously. He'd only been playing with Toya. They'd both finished there duties.

What had he done wrong?

The king's office was a small casual room. Few people were invited into the kings study and Yukito was nervous. But that didn't stop him from wishing to read the many books that filled the rooms' shelves. With so many books at his disposal it was no wonder their king was such a master mage and wise ruler.

The king motioned for Yukito to sit opposite him across a small table where tea sat waiting. His smile was soft and inviting with a hint of the ever knowing smirk that was his trademark. It calmed Yukito's nerves some but he was still nervous.

The king spoke first, breaking the somewhat awkward silence.

"Yukito do you know why I summoned you here today?" The king questioned.

"No." Yukito mumbled under his breath.

The kings' features turned stony and emotionless as he got right to the point.

"I brought you here to discuss you infatuation with my son."

Yukito gasped in horror.

He hadn't told a soul about his love for the young prince of Clow!

After paleing slightly Yukito dropped his gaze down to his tea.

"Please forgive me your Majesty. I am sorry, but I can't help the way I feel. I do truly care about him though." Yukito assured him.

The king looked at Yukito again with gentler eyes.

"Do not apologize for your feelings Yukito. I'm merely concerned about my sons well being."

"I understand your Majesty, but please don't make me leave Toya! I would never hurt him! I don't think I could bear to be apart from him!" Yukito pleaded half getting out of seat before sitting down again.

The king could see the sincerity and honesty in Yukito's eyes .He knew Yukito had a good heart and knew he was the kind of person that Toya needed to help him with the challenges he would face in life.

The king rose from his seat silently and looked down at the young priest in training.

"Go back to playing Yukito. You and I will continue this discussion more tomorrow over tea." The king whispered softly.

Unsure of what to say after their less the pleasant conversation, Yukito got up and bowed to his king before leaving.

Toya was waiting worriedly outside the study doors.

"What did Father want Yuki?"

'Don't worry Prince Toya. He just wished to have tea with me."

Toya placed his hand gently on Yukito's cheek.

"I'm just relieved you're not in trouble."

Yukito blushed crimson.

"I appreciate your concern Your Highness. Thank you." Yukito muttered as he moved Toya's hand off his face.

He had enough trouble keeping his hand to himself he didn't need Toya's provoking.

Toya moved his hand, frowning slightly.

Yukito smiled brightly to lighten the mood.

"Let's go play!" Yukito yelled running ahead of him.

Toya looked after Yukito, startled before he caught on.

"Wait up Yukito!" He called after him.

The king looked down on the scene happily.

Just then when Toya placed his hand on Yukito's face, a look passed threw Toya's eyes.

The same look in Yukito's moments before.

A look that spoke of deep devotion and maybe even………….. Love?

Tonight he would find out if the love was true, at least on Yukito's part.

If it was he'd have to make sure Toya and his love were happy.

Well? Any comments? Any criticism? I know there are a few errors but I can't help that. My beta has been away. Tell me what you think! I hope you liked it Thunder-phoenix!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	2. Charm of Truth

I do not own TRC.I sadly only own a vase full of dieing flowers.

Dedicated to my muse!!! Thunder-phoenix!!! Hope you like the update!

That Night

The King silently crept into Yukito's room. He checked right away to make sure the rooms' occupant was asleep. The moonlight washed over Yukito's sleeping form making him appear almost angelic. Even asleep a gentle smile graced his peaceful features. No doubt dreaming about Toya. The King thought vaguely. Slowly, as not to disturb the young boy the King moved Yukio's bangs off his forehead. As he did he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small charm. Careful not to wake him up he pressed the charm to Yukito's forehead.

"On this midnight hour

Charm of truth reveal your power.

Darkness that does cloak the night

Reveal to me truths true sight."

A bright blinding light filled the room, and then just as quickly as it appeared it vanished.

Yukito lay on his back staring at the ceiling with clouded over eyes. The king stared down at the innocent boy. No one, no matter how strong their magic could resist the power of the Charm of Truth. The best part was that the person would have recollection of the charms power. The king knelt beside Yukito's bedside.

"Tell me your greatest desire." The King whispered.

"I want Toya to be happy." Yukito answered.

"Even if you aren't the one that makes him happy?"

Yukito's smile lessened.

"Even if I'm not the one to make him happy." He whispered sadly.

"What about Toya do you love?"

Yukito once again smiled brightly.

"Everything! His smile, his personality, his over protectiveness towards Sakura! Everything that makes him Toya!"

"Would you ever take advantage of him of or his position?"

"Never." Yukito said firmly.

The King paused for a second.

"Yukito, what is your second greatest desire?"

Even in his trance Yukito looked a little embarrassed.

"I wish I could be a girl. That way, maybe I could get Toya to see me as more then a friend and if he chose me I could give the kingdom an heir………..I'd love to have Toya's child."

The King looked at Yukito startled. That hadn't been what he'd expected. Then he smiled as he came up with an idea.

"That's quite………..Interesting. Sleep well Yukito. I'll see you for tea tomorrow."

With that the King removed the charm and left the once again sleeping boy.

He had plans to make.

Comments? I need feedback! I've decided to hold the next chapter for ransom!! I demand at least 5 reviews before I update!! Any contact with the police will result in the ending of this story never being typed!! You have been warned.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	3. I'M A GIRL!

Note: I do own the kingdom of Clow or its citizens.

This story is still dedicated to the amazing Thunder-Phoenix!! If you like this pairing try her work!

At noon Yukito made his way to the kings' side office, dreading the awkwardness that was sure to ensue.

"Hello Yukito." The king said pleasantly as the young high priest in training entered.

"How did you sleeping?"

"Quite well thank you. You wished to speak to me Your Majesty?"

"Yes Yukito I called you here today to tell you I give my consent to you pursuing my son in a relationship."

Yukito stared at him a gasp. He'd prepared for the worst, like he'd never be able to see Toya again or some other cruel punishment.

(Even though being away from Toya was the worst punishment he could imagine.)

"What?! Why?!" Yukito stuttered.

"Because Yukito you're what my son needs in a partner. Someone who will love and look after him because of who he is, not because he's the prince. Because of that I plan to help you with your goal."

"How?" Yukito replied curiously.

"I think I might have a plan to get you two together. You're aware that Toya's birthday is tomorrow and in celebration we are have a ball in his honor, correct?"

"What does that have to do with this?" Yukito questioned.

"Well I had planned for this to be another opportunity for Toya to pick a wife from the many princesses I invited, but seeing as that's not that the case….We'll just have to use it in our favor."

"How so?" Yukito asked, his curiosity peaked.

The king smiled coyly in response.

"Before I continue Yukito I'd like to give you a small gift."

Yukito was caught off guard as the king presented him with a small necklace.

Not wanting to seem rude Yukito accepted the gift without question.

It was a thin gold necklace with a small golden heart charm attached to the end.

Awkwardly Yukito stared at it for a moment.

"It's lovely Your Majesty. Thank you."

The king smiled mysteriously for a moment.

"Go ahead Yukito try it on. There's a mirror behind you."

Doing as he was bid Yukito hesitantly reached behind his head and fastened the necklaces clasp. He felt a tad silly wearing a girls necklace but didn't comment as he turned to face the mirror.

His eyes widen comically back at him from the other side of the mirror as he gasped in astonishment.

It was him and……Yet not him.

His hair had grown much longer and his face was different. His eyelashes were longer and fuller, his cheeks rosier, even his nose was daintier!

"I'M A GIRL!!" Yukito exclaimed in wonder.

The kings smiled turned even more amused then before.

"You only look like a girl Yukito. That's the power of the charm I gave you."

"This is amazing Your Majesty! Now Toya will definitely notice me!"

Yukito examined himself in the mirror for the rest of their meeting as the king explained his plan. Yukito would come to the ball disguised as a girl, flirt, and try to get Toya to fall for him!

It was the perfect plan!

See! I told you I wouldn't update until I got five reviews! I said what I meant and I meant what I said! This writer is faithful one hundred percent! Same deal as last time! 5 more reviews! So the top should say 10 reviews before I update again! Hurry if you want to read about the Princes ball!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	4. The End?

Note: I do not own Clow or its citizen. But I do own all the twilight books.

Still dedicated to Thunder-Phoenix! If you haven't read her work you haven't read any good Yukito/Toya stories!

Finally it was time for the ball and one by one the guest started to arrive.

(Most of them were young girls invited by the king.)

The ballroom was decorated with the latest fashion in Clow, a new trend where the walls were decorated with small glass ornaments and semi-precious jewels. Glass spheres hung from the room's chandelier and cast different colors of lights as they turned in the light breeze that blew in threw the open windows. It was a beautiful sight to behold and truly proper for a young prince's birthday. Too bad the prince could care less about the decorations.

Toya sat on his throne looking franticly for Yukito. He usually stood by Toya's side during these parties and helped him deal with all the crazy princesses who were trying to rip him to pieces. Without Yukito they were surrounding him, all trying to be the next queen of Clow. Using all the charm he could muster Toya parted the sea of raging girls and half ran to Sakura, who was playing with the peasant brat again.

"Sakura, have you seen Yukito?" He questioned desperately.

"No, last I saw he was going to have tea with Father. I'm sure he's fine. He probably just didn't feel like coming."

Toya sighed in disappointment.

Some birthday, his best friend and crush wasn't even there.

"Yukito, where are you?" He whispered to himself, praying to the heavens the boy was alright.

Yukito walked slowly across the large ballroom, searching for his love. He knew how Toya hated these over crowded parties with no one he knew.

Finally he spotted Toya hiding in a shadowy corner trying to escape from the princesses.

Yukito gazed at him for a long moment as he gathered up all his courage. Even unhappy and hiding the prince still looked like a god to the young high priest. The outfit he was wearing was new and especially made for the occasion. It was a classic black robe with white trim around the edge that reminded Yukito of the ying-yang symbol.

His own outfit was almost the exact opposite. He'd changed his robes into a dress that was similar to his everyday clothes in appearance and color. It was white and had ice blue trim that went with his light gray eyes. It felt odd walking in a dress but he'd practiced so that he wouldn't trip.

Taking one last deep breath to steady his nerves Yukito walked up to the brooding prince.

"Good evening Your Highness." Yukito said as he curtsied gracefully.

"Hello." Toya muttered, not looking up at the unexpected arrival.

"Would you……care to dance?" Yukito asked nervously.

Toya looked up at him for the first time and he felt himself blush as the prince looked him over. Then to Yukito's surprise Toya smiled and held out his hand.

"Alright, let's dance."

Yukito smiled brightly as he took Toya's hand and walked to the dance floor. Thankfully he'd learned to dance like a girl while he and Toya had practiced with each other as children.

With no effort he fell into the steps of the song and placed his hand on Toya's shoulder, as he'd done all those years ago.

Bit by bit, Toya pulled Yukito closer to him till they were pressed together and Yukito was blushing like crazy.

"My name's Toya. You never told me your name." He whispered softly.

Yukito voice didn't faultier as he spoke his decided name.

"I'm Ayumi."

Toya looked down at him and smiled softly.

"What a nice name."

For an instant Yukito thought he saw a flash of amusement cross Toya's face, but when he turned to look again it had vanished.

"So are you having a nice birthday Your Highness?" He questioned to break the silence.

"It's much better now that you're here." Toya admitted.

Yukito blushed a deep scarlet.

"Thank you Your Highness." He whispered, his face turned down in embarrassment.

Without Yukito noticing Toya lead them gradually away from the crowd and onto a disserted balcony.

(Much to the anger of the princesses.)

Slowly, as not to startle him Toya lifted Yukito's chin slightly.

"You know what would make this my best birthday ever?" Toya whispered into Yukito's ear.

"Wh-at?" Yukito answered breathlessly.

Toya smiled at his reaction and pressed Yukito closer to himself.

"A kiss from someone I love dearly."

Without another word Toya slowly brought his lips down to Yukito's and pressed ever so gently against them. In response Yukito wrapped his arms around the prince's neck and kissed back just as eagerly. It took all he had not to faint right there and then as he felt Toya's lips touch his.

Yukito was in his own little blissful world until he heard a small click and felt the necklace slip off his neck. He grasped and broke the kiss, reaching for his neckline in a desperate search for the charm.

"Looking for something?" Toya whispered, not surprised by Yukito frantic search as he held the charm in his outstretched hand. Yukito looked at him startled.

"You knew it was me?! He gasped, horrified.

Toya smiled sadly in response.

"Yukito, why did you try and hide yourself from me? Why did you pretend to be a girl?"

Yukito looked down, embarrassed and ashamed at what he had done.

He took in a deep breathe and readied himself for what was sure to be his last conversation with his love.

"I want you to see me as more then a best friend." Yukito confessed.

"I wanted you to think I was a girl so I could be closer to you then a friend. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to deceive you……I wanted just once for you to look at me like Sakura looks at Syaoran."

Toya gave a frustrated sigh as he looked meaningfully at Yukito.

"Yuki why do you think I kissed you?"

Yukito turned his head, still not looking at the prince.

"Because you thought I was a girl."

Toya reached out and grabbed Yukito's shoulders.

"Yuki, Illusion charms don't affect me as they do others! I knew from the start it was you!"

"Then why?" Yukito asked confused, not daring to let any hope in.

Toya smiled briefly at how cute Yukito looked when he was confused and prayed he could say how he felt without ruining everything.

"Yuki, I've always looked at you that way! You don't have to be a girl or someone different! When I was kissing you I wasn't thinking about a girl named Ayumi. I was thinking of the person I love. I was thinking of you Yuki. Just the way you are."

Yukito's eyes shone like stars as his smile glowed in the faint darkness.

"Really Toya, you don't mind that I can't have children?"

Toya wrapped his hands around Yukito's tightly, delighted by the younger boys obvious happiness.

"Yuki, all I care about is you; I don't need children to make me happy. Besides I'm sure Sakura and the Brat will have a couple of kids."

All Yukito could do right then was wrap his arms around his love's neck and bury his face into the elder's chest.

" I love you Toya." He whispered just loud enough for Toya to hear him.

Toya wrapped his arms around Yukito's slim waist and held him tightly, as though afraid if he let go he would wake up to find this all a dream.

"I love you too Yuki."

The king of Clow watched in the shadows as his son and Yukito kissed on the moonlit balcony.

Things had gone just as planned. He knew his son wouldn't be affected by the charms power, but that it would give Yukito more courage. Now that his son and daughter were with their precious person he knew his job was done.

What he had started the fates would continue.

It was time to return to his soulmate. Time to trust in hitsuzen.

Please forgive me for taking so long! I know I promised, but between being grounded and writers block I just haven't had the time! I tried to make this one extra special for Thunder-Phoenix and everyone that reviewed the last three chapters! I hope you all liked it! I might just add one more little bonus chapter if I get a few more reviews. I think the king left Yukito and Toya a little something.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	5. Sequel Posted!

The sequel to Clow's Cinderella has been posted! I just thought I'd let the 7 people on the story alert know! It's called Love Makes All Things Possible and I'd like some reviews please! Please read the auther's note at the bottom or else it won't make sense.

Yours Truly

Jessica499499


End file.
